The present invention relates in general to a gaming device and more particularly to a gaming device having groups of elements that are activated based on an element group generator.
Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Existing games provide players with values based upon symbols that a player obtains using one or more symbol generators, such as a plurality of reels. Awards are provided to the player based on the symbols or combination of symbols generated by the symbol generator.
A player may receive a relatively high bonus value for obtaining a certain symbol and a relatively low bonus value for another symbol. The value awarded for the same symbol can also vary. For instance, if a player chooses a symbol on one occasion, the game may award a certain value and if the player chooses the same symbol on another occasion, the game may award a different value. The values which are awarded to a player are predetermined by a computer using known data or by randomly generating numbers based upon one or more mathematical formulas.
Gaming devices that provide players with large awards or the potential to win large awards are especially attractive to players. Providing multiple winning symbols allows a player to obtain a total of several award values and substantially increases a player's total award. Player interest is increased when the award possibilities are more numerous and the award is based on multiple winning options. To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new game schemes for gaming devices which include a symbol generator and provide players with potentially large awards.